


Warriors

by excusemysaltiness



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader-Insert, Valkyrie! Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemysaltiness/pseuds/excusemysaltiness
Summary: Months have passed since the events of Ragnarök and the Asgardians have made an island in Norway their new kingdom. Thor, the new ruler of Asgard, is struggling to keep the Nine Realms intact. He needs more warriors to protect the Realms and Brunnhilde knows exactly where to find them.(Infinity War doesn't happen... yet)





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fic that absolutely no one asked for :))

The King of Asgard sets down into his throne and lets out an exasperated sigh. The past few months have been very rough for him and his people. His father had passed away making him the new ruler, the prophecy of Ragnarök had been fulfilled, destroying Asgard in the process, and the Nine Realms were currently defenceless. Majority of Asgards warriors had been slaughtered by the merciless goddess of death and now only six troops remained. Although many young boys and girls are currently in training, there are simply not enough soldiers to protect their vast population. And now that they reside in another realm, they are at even more risk of danger.

“King Thor, Lady Brunnhilde wishes to speak with you.”

The god of thunder groggily lifts his head from the headrest of the throne and nods at the guard.

“Send her in.” He answers.

Within a few moments, the large golden doors of the throne room open revealing the valkyrie, the gatekeeper and the god of mischief. They approach the king of Asgard with a sense of urgency in their pace. Intrigued by their unexpected visit, Thor rises from his throne and meets them halfway.

“I hope you’ve come here to tell me good news. I am in desperate need of it.”

Loki chuckles as he takes in his brothers worn out appearance. Clearly, his responsibilities as king are depriving him of rest.

“It’s not as easy as it seems now is it, brother?” He chides.

Thor glares at his younger brother before turning to Brunnhilde, ignoring his presence.

“What is it you all wish to tell me?” He asks them hopefully.

The valkryie’s eyes rise from the ground and she reluctantly speaks.

“I know some people who might be able to help us. They should be able to restore the Realms back to its natural state.”

“And who might these people be?” Questions the king. “If you had known of a solution to our crisis, why had you not shared it sooner?”

“She wasn’t sure at the time,” Explains Heimdall. “We’re still not entirely sure if they will assist us though, my king.”

“They _will_ assist us. It is their duty to serve the throne until their dying breath.”

Brunnhilde turns to Loki, swiftly unsheathes her dragonfang sword and holds it dangerously close to his throat.

“I’ve told you already,” She growls through gritted teeth. “Their service was terminated millennia ago by Odin. They serve no one now. _Not even me_.”

The king quickly separates the two before their argument can escalate. Yet, he is still confused as to who they are referring to.

“Would someone tell me already of who it is we are talking about!” Booms Thor’s voice. He is very tired, in desperate need of sleep, and frustrated. His brother and his friends are keeping him in the dark which he does not appreciate. He looks to Brunnhilde once again but she is hesitant to speak. Something very unusual of her.

“Well then, who is it that you speak of?”

 

“The Valkyrior.”

 

 

The waves crash into the cliffside metres below you, splashing specks of water onto your bare feet. The feeling of the cool water on your skin is refreshing and soothes your thoughts as you watch the sun disappear over the horizon. The evening sky is a pinkish orange hue and in the parts where it is darker, stars reveal themselves one by one. The sight is captivating. Moving. But you can't help but feel miserable.

“Thrúd informed me of your absence at training this morning.”

Your eyes remain forward, trained on the setting sun. Yet your body grows stiff.

“Did she tell you anything else?”

Your mother looks at you disappointedly and you feel her gaze bore into the back of your head.

“She also told me that you haven’t been attending for the last two weeks.”

Sigrún waits for a reply but ultimately receives nothing but silence. She can sense that something is wrong. She sits beside you on the edge of the cliff and looks to you benevolently, even though you continue to stare at the horizon.

“ _Dóttir_ , what is troubling you?” She tucks away some loose strands of hair behind your ear. “This behaviour of yours isn’t like you, Y/N. I thought you loved to train.”

“I do. I love fighting… ”

“But?”

“There is no point in training. I may train each and every day, from dawn until dusk, but nothing but muscle will be gained. Our purpose is to protect the Realms and fight their battles.”

Sigrún retracts her fair fingers from your hair and frowns at you.

“Protecting the Realms _was_ our purpose. But now, that responsibility is in the hands of the Asgardians. Now, we-”

“Now all we do is collect the souls of the ill-fated, mother! They are fighting _our_ battles and they are losing them! They are in desperate need of our help!”

The elder Valkyrie open her mouth to protest but instead says nothing. Although she doesn't want to admit it, she knows that you are right. A few months ago, many Asgardian warriors were slain. The horrifying sight of the mass of lifeless bodies laying on the grounds of Asgard still haunts your mind. You remember the putrid stench of the corpses but most of all, you remember the lost look on the warriors’ faces. Their souls hung over their bodies awaiting their transcendence to the next life. Your sisters had quickly worked their way through the crowds, granting each fallen warrior their entry into Valhalla. While the unfortunate few, whose souls were deranged with sin, were sent to Hel.

 

_You reach your hand out to an Asgardian soldier, resting it lightly on his shoulder. Your hand immediately glows a warm bright yellow and flashes of his life play in your mind. He is a very caring man, driven not only by his sword but also by his heart._

_“Hadwin Geirson, the halls of Valhalla await your presence.”_

_You smile at the soldier but he has still not yet faced you. He is hunched over his dead body, holding its left hand. You peek over his shoulder, curious as to why he is still afflicted, and your smile disappears. On the fourth finger of his corpses’ hand is a golden ring. You kneel beside the spirit and look to him sympathetically as he continues to cry._

_“I can’t leave,” He weeps. “My wife… She is carrying a child. Our child. I can’t leave them all alone. I can’t indulge in the riches of Valhalla knowing that they’re in danger.”_

_The soldier cries uncontrollably, begging you and the Norns for a second chance at life. You dismally tell him that you are unable to revive him from death and that he may only ascend to Valhalla or diminish into nothing. His wailing attracts the attention of other spirits and Valkyries. You avert your gaze from the downhearted soldier to the ocean of deceased bodies. How many of them have loved ones waiting for them? You think of the poor mothers, fathers, lovers and children that will mourn them._

_“Valkryie,” You turn to face the spirit. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, he looks miserable. “Are my family safe?”_

_“Yes," You answer him. "The Gatekeeper has led them and the people of Asgard to safety. A place where Hela shall not find them.”_

_Your reply ignites a spark of hope within him._

_“What of Prince Thor and Prince Loki? Are they on their way?”_

_You look despondently at the soldier and his hope quickly fades._

_“I… I don’t know where they are. They were last seen on Midgard but they disappeared shortly after.”_

_The spirit slowly looks up to the golden palace of Asgard. He glares at the grand structure, no longer enchanted by the sight, and clenches his fists tightly. A great evil is upon them yet their leader, their so-called protector, has abandoned them._

_“Valkyrie,”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Please, protect my family. Watch over them for me.”_

_You look at him unsteadily, unsure of how to answer his final wish._

_“I will.” You lie. “No matter what happens, they will remain safe.”_

_The soldier gives you a small smile, pleased by your response, and you feel a pang of guilt. The spirit slowly shifts into ethereal specks of golden lights and rises upwards, destined for Valhalla._

_You look up to the mountains in the distance where the people of Asgard take refuge. Where the soldiers’ family waits. Distant screaming catches your attention and you quickly turn to where it resonates from. You hopelessly watch Hela’s undead soldiers round up the remaining Asgardians, the unfortunate few who couldn’t escape. You painfully turn away from the disturbing scene and continue to assess the spirits. All that you can do now is hope that the soldiers’ family remain unharmed._

 

“You wish to fight for the Nine Realms?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Spilling blood will not give you purpose, Y/N." She gently pulls out your arm and gestures at the birthmark that brands it. "You are already a warrior.”

You scoff at your mothers’ words and shake your head dejectedly. She doesn’t understand the emptiness you feel. You pull your arm away from her and make your leave.

 

"Don’t you see, mother? I am a warrior without a war, I have no meaning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a kudo and if you didn't like it tell me why in the comments :))


End file.
